


A Garden of Us

by Saifa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, kingdings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/Saifa
Summary: Asgore asks for Gaster's opinion on placement for the new garden in the throne room. They spend some time starting it together. Gaster realizes what starting this garden means to Asgore and their continued existence in the Underground.





	A Garden of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my dear friend vero-valzer on tumblr. It was for the Undertale Secret Santa 2017 event. I wrote this beforehand, but forgot to post it like a supreme fool because I had to moderate the whole thing. Also, I was waiting for an Ao3 invite.

“Nutrient and nitrogen levels are poor. The soil proves to be acidic. As for the available solar energy...” Gaster paused, flipping through pages of results from soil samples as his fingers tapped against the clipboard. Notes were scribbled in wingdings and a pair of pale blue hands floated at eye level beside him, translating his words with meticulous movements. “Quite dismal.” Briefly, he gazed upwards at the cavern’s ceiling where filtered sunlight punctuated through into the throne room. “You will need a hardy plant if you intend to make this a garden. I see you have already started preparations.”

  
“Can you blame me?” Asgore chuckled warmly. The soil had been recently cleared of rocks and debris, carefully tilled, and beds were placed around the throne. Most of all, it was the lack of color that made the room feel cold and dismal, but a peculiar light in the king’s eyes kept the gloom at bay. “Gardening gives me peace of mind. After all we have endured with what little we have, to make it here and call this New Home, a new beginning is in order.”

  
“You have always been the optimist when it comes to your green thumb.”

  
“Do you think it will work?” Asgore asked, watching over the beds fondly.

  
“As you know, botany is not my forte,” Gaster said as he tried to restrain a small smile.

  
“I am well aware, my friend,” Asgore laughed heartily while patting his friend’s shoulder.

“However, with your determination to make this work, I have faith in my king.”

  
Asgore mused over this. “Faith, you say? And you will follow me to see this through?”

  
Gaster bowed slightly and his smile reached his eyes. “Of course.”

  
“It is settled then.” Asgore knelt down and pulled out a bag of seeds, which rattled and shifted in their sack. He turned back and extended a hand, “Come, my friend. There is much to be done.”

  
Tilting his head with skepticism as if he was expecting the reveal of a joke, Gaster laughed. “Remember the experiment with different species of flowers and weeds? I wanted to see if soulless living things could cross the barrier.”

  
“Indeed I do. You could not even manage to keep the weeds alive, and so you enlisted my humble expertise,” Asgore teased. “What? Afraid to get down in the dirt? I never knew you to be afraid of a challenge or of getting your hands messy.”

  
“Oh, how well you know me,” Gaster shook his head with a smirk. He set his clipboard on the throne and swiftly removed his jacket, folding and placing it neatly beside it. He turned back to Asgore while rolling up his sleeves and knelt down beside him. “And so I follow.”

  
“I will not lead you astray, old friend.” Asgore loosened the strings holding the bag closed and motioned for Gaster to take a seed. The king burrowed a finger into the dirt and gently tucked a seed in, covering it with soil as if it were a sleeping child. His fingers lingered at the spot before he turned to Gaster.

  
Gaster laughed. “Don’t blame me if these fail to sprout.” Holding the seed up to the pale light, he studied the smooth texture of its shell and the striated pattern. “Still, to think something so small could potentially grow in a place like this is truly remarkable.” With precise movements, he too planted the seed and repeated the task.

  
“Of course I won’t blame you. In fact, I have faith in you, because I know I can always count on you. It’s not much, but we can make something here,” the king said softly. He looked down at the row of seeds slumbering in the dirt. “This is new. This is us. This is home.”

  
“And if we fail, we can try again,” Gaster said, rolling a seed between his fingers. “This experiment of yours seems very, very interesting.” Asgore wrapped an arm around his shoulders in approval. Relaxing in the king’s warm and heavy embrace, his shoulders relaxed. “I see now. This is hope.”


End file.
